


Uncle Sean

by Doctor_Discord



Series: Dad AU [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Parents, Anti is a Good Dad, Cute, Muteness, Sean is a Fucking Wild Card, Sign Language, The Septics are Gremlins, University Drop Out, this is all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Sean comes home, and in true Sean fashion, does it in theloudestway possible.





	Uncle Sean

"Jackie - Jackie _get back here! _You're not supposed to have that and you know it!"

All Anti got in response was a giggle and "_Try and catch me, Dad!_"

Anti swore softly under his breath, sprinting to try and catch his nine-year-old who had _somehow _managed to scale the counter _and _the cupboards to get the bowl of Halloween candy Anti had hid up there. He swore again when he tripped, a little louder this time, as his face impacted with the carpet of the hallway. "It was a mistake putting you in gymnastics, you're using your powers for evil!"

"_Awwwww, _Dad said a bad word!" Marvin popped up out of _nowhere_, plopping himself down on Anti's back and pinning him to the floor. At the same time, Henrik and Chase _raced _by, _also _with thing they _were not supposed to have _in their hands.

Anti's mouth fell open, brow furrowing in outrage. "Oh my God, you little gremlins organized this! _How dare you!_" Marvin laughed on top of him, bouncing a little. Anti made a winded "_Oof_" noise, then rolled over, gathering Marvin in his arms and crushing him against his chest. "Come here! I know you're part of these scheme!"

Marvin shrieked, giggling and thumping his tiny nine-year-old fists against Anti's chest. "_Noooo, _Dad! Put me down - _Ahhh!_"

Anti managed to stand, staggering back a bit, and swung Marvin around. Marvin shrieked again, clinging to Anti's arms and kicking his legs. Anti laughed, huggin his son close even as he protested and grumbled under his breath.

And then the door crashed open.

"_'SUP BIG BRO! I'M HOME!_"

Anti jumped a _mile_, heart in his throat, and he nearly dropped Marvin. "_What _the _Hell _-" The door slammed shut, and then a man with a bright smile and thick glasses was standing in the living room, absolutely _beaming _at him. Anti's face turned red. He set Marvin down on the couch, adjusted the scarf around his neck, and then _launched _himself at the other man, slapping at his shoulders, and hissing his words through his teeth. "_Sean! _You can't _do _that you royal _bastard!_ I have _kids _man, and a couple of them frighten easily! Oh my _God _I'm going to kill you!"

Sean laughed, half-heartedly defending himself with his arms over his head. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just wanted to surprise you! It's been a while!"

Anti huffed, crossing his arms, and childishly stuck his tongue out at him. "_Calling _first would've been nice!"

Sean grinned. "But then it wouldn't've been a surprise!"

Anti rolled his eyes, fiddling with his scarf a little. There was a tiny noise like someone clearing their throat, and Anti's attention snapped to the hallway. Henrik, Chase, and Jackie were poking their heads around the corner, all staring curiously and a bit suspiciously at Sean. Marvin shared the same expression on the couch, eyes narrowed and arms crossed. JJ, however, curled up on the big plush armchair by the wall, looked like he was trying _desperately _to become one with the furniture, the poor boy painfully shy and clearly not a fan of Sean's loud entrance.

"Uh, Dad..." Henrik's gaze flicked between them, Chase noticeably hiding behind him. "Who is that?"

Anti pinched the bridge of his nose, when Sean's mouth fell open in offence, swatting Anti's shoulder. "_How dare you! _You didn't tell them about me!"

Anti drew his lips in a tight line, muttering under his breath. "Oh Jesus Chri - Kids, this is your Uncle Sean. My little brother. He's been away at school for a few years and _apparently _decided to drop by with _no warning whatsoever_."

Sean waved, smile softening. "Hi! You probably don't remember me, the rest I saw of you boys, you were about four or five." His eyes locked on Henrik, smile growing. "I don't think you were around then. Nor you."

He turned to JJ, offering him a little smile. JJ's eyes shot wide, and he opened his mouth, but quickly closed it again, shrinking further into the chair and picking at his shirt. Sean's smile fell, glancing at Anti. "Did I say something wrong?"

Anti shook his head, walking over to crouch in front of the _painfully _shy eight-year-old. "No." He ran a hand through JJ's hair, smoothing it back from his forehead, and JJ relaxed a bit. "He's just shy. _Painfully _so. He's selectively mute, he doesn't like strangers much. He'll warm up to you eventually." He smiled, and signed something quick along the lines of, _"He once cried because he killed a fly. He's harmless.__"_, and JJ giggled, eyes flicking to Sean briefly before he went to back to picking at his shirt. Now though, he was smiling a little.

Sean raised an eyebrow. "When did you learn sign language?"

"When I got a kid who only speaks at home under very exact conditions." Anti crossed his arms, raising his own eyebrow. "So how's university life going for you?"

Sean flushed, ducking his head and rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh...actually...I...dropped out."

Anti's eyebrow arched further. "Again?"

"Look man, I just, I don't know! I'm still doing the YouTube thing! I have an income! I'm kind of hoping right now. I _do _know university is just...not what I want to do."

Anti's expression softened. "No need to explain yourself to me, kid. I'm your brother, and I practically raised you. I'm not going to be upset. Besides, you like that Mark guy, right? His brother and his family are just down the street, maybe something could come of that."

Sean's eyes shot _wide_. "What - You - _You're serious?!_"

And just like that, Anti's expression dropped flap again. "Do I look like I'm joking?" Sean let out a strangled sound like he was trying to hold back what Anti _knew _was a fanboy screech, and he laughed. "All that being said, are you staying here? Or do you have somewhere?"

Sean shrugged. "I have an apartment, but...I was kind of hoping I could stay the night. Catch up, get to know my nephews a little better." He shot them all a beaming smile, which quickly turned into an '_oh shit_' expression. "Oh sh - I have presents! That's right! Hold on, lemme -"

He sprinted away again, and Anti sighed at the sound of the door slamming. He chuckled when Chase dug a finger in his ear. "He's loud."

"And _really _weird," Marvin piped up, flashing his own bright grin.

Anti laughed again. "Yeah, yeah he is." He scooped JJ up, resting him on his hip. "Come on, you're gonna help me make some tea for us all." JJ absolutely _lit up_, and Anti smiled.

It would be nice having Sean home again.

(Even if he need to buy a new door due to his _enthusiasm_)

**Author's Note:**

> Dear God I hope I captured Sean's energy correctly. The man is Goddamn _everywhere_ all at once.  
I hope this lived up to you guys' expectations!
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
